To diversify the means for transporting goods, in particular in large city centers, one known possibility is to transport freight using railway infrastructure.
Yet these large cities ordinarily have a passenger railway transport network, for example a subway.
It is known to use separate rail vehicles to convey passengers on the one hand, and freight on the other hand. However, to date there is no mixed rail vehicle system that provides a good compromise between technical efficiency, for example the fact that passenger transport is not disrupted by transporting freight, and economic efficiency.